Highschool DxD Light Novel - Full
by MichaelH493
Summary: The full Highschool DxD light novel.(This is for those who somehow couldn't find the light novel online(like me), or those who just want to keep everything on a single website).


Hyoudou Issei — that is my name. My parents and guys at school call me "Ise".

I'm a second year high school student who is currently experiencing the time of his youth.

There was a time when a student who I'd never met before said, "Isn't that Ise?", so I really don't know just how much my name is known to others.

I'm unexpectedly popular, you say?

No, that isn't the case. After all, I'm so famous for being really lecherous that I even got accused of peeping inside the Girls Kendo Club's changing room.

I won't do such a shameless thing as peeping into the girls' changing room…

I'm sorry. I was at the scene. I was in the storage room next to the Kendo Club. I was trying to peep from the hole on the wall in the Kendo Club's storage room.

Unfortunately I couldn't have a look. That's because Matsuda and Motohama wouldn't get away from the hole. Seriously, those guys…

I couldn't calm myself down when those two idiots said things like "Ohhh! Murayama seriously has big tits!" and "Ahhh, Katase sure has nice legs".

Of course I wanted to have a look! But there were guys approaching the storage room, so I ran from the scene.

However, something really blissful happened to a guy like me, who would be doing all sorts of perverted stuff every day.

"Please go out with me."

A confession from a girl!

I felt what it was like to be a youth.

For a guy like me who didn't have a girlfriend, it was like a dream come true.

The name of my girlfriend is Amano Yuuma-chan. She is a girl with silky black hair and a slender body.

She's so cute that I fell in love with her at first sight.

Won't you say "OK" right away if some beauty comes up to you and says "Hyoudou-kun! I love you! Please go out with me!"?

That will be like something out of a dream for a guy like me whose age equals the number of years I didn't have a girlfriend.

It won't be weird if someone says "What bishoujo game did you get that from?", but it seriously happened!

A miracle certainly did occur! I was confessed to! From a beautiful girl!

I actually thought it was a prank. I even thought several times that it was the result of a penalty game and that her friends were looking at us from elsewhere.

That can't be helped. Until then, I believed that I was a guy born to be unpopular with girls.

But ever since that day, I became a guy with a girlfriend. The world around me changed. I don't know how to explain it but my heart was at peace. I wanted to say "It's my win!" to every guy I walked past.

I started to feel sorry for my two buddies, Matsuda and Motohama, who didn't have a girlfriend. That's how confident I became.

On our first date after we started dating—

I was ready to use the plan that I had made a while back.

Fufufu, I've brushed my teeth dozens of times since yesterday night. There is not a single place I missed.

I even bought new pants. You can't tell what will happen after all.

I arrive to the date spot with the attitude of a super virgin guy.

I arrive at the meeting spot three hours before Yuuma-chan did. I counted up to a hundred girls who wore glasses walking past in front of me!

During that time, I received a suspicious leaflet from a weird person handing out leaflets.

It was an occult-looking thing with a weird magic-circle and a sentence - "Your dream will be granted!" - written.

...I want to throw it away, but I decide to put it in my pocket since I can't throw it away now.

When Yuuma-chan arrived, I said this.

"Don't worry, I also just got here."

Bullseye! I was able to say it. I always wanted to say that!

Then we walked while holding hands. I was really touched. To have a date while holding hands with my beautiful girlfriend!

I was so moved that I was about to burst into tears.

I shouldn't rush it. It's not the time to panic yet.

After that we enjoyed our date by going to a clothing store and having a look at decorations for our rooms.

For lunch, we ate at a family restaurant just like how a normal high school student would, and Yuuma-chan was eating her chocolate parfait deliciously. My stomach was full just by looking at her.

Yeah, I felt as if I understood how other teenagers feel when they go on a date. I felt as if I was alive for the first time.

Mum, thanks for giving birth to me. Dad, I was worried that I wouldn't be able to continue our family line, but it looks like you don't have to worry about that any more.

As I was thinking about all those sorts of things, it was already afternoon.

It's the climax!

Kiss!? A kiss before going home!? My head got hyped just by thinking about that!

Oh, maybe we will go even further!

That's what a horny male high school student like me is thinking.

We are at the park that is away from the town. There is no sign of people, and no one is here besides us. Thanks to that, my erotic imaginations build up.

I should have read a book that teaches you to do even more naughty stuff!

Yuuma-chan already let go of my hand and she is standing before the fountain.

"It sure was fun today."

Yuuma-chan smiles while having the fountain behind her.

Kuu! Damn, she's cute. The sunset which is behind her gave a good atmosphere.

"Hey, Ise-kun."

"What is it, Yuuma-chan?"

"There is something I want to do to celebrate our first date. Can you listen to my wish?"

Oh yeah. It's here!

This is it! This must be it!

The smell of my breath! Checked! My mental preparedness! Hmm! My heart is beating so fast~!

"W-What is the w-wish you want?"

Aaaaagh. The tone of my voice is deep. She will find out that I'm thinking of something idiotic!

I made the dumbest mistake after coming this far…

But Yuuma-chan just smiles at me.

She then says it to me clearly.

"Will you die for me?"

...

...Eh? What was that?

"...Eh? That is...huh, sorry, can you repeat that again? I think there's something wrong with my ears."

I must have heard it wrong.

That's what I thought. That must be it. So I ask her again.

But...

"Will you die for me?"

She clearly says it to me again. While laughing.

Her words didn't make any sense. The moment I was about to say "That's so funny, Yuuma-chan" with a smile...

FLAP

Black wings appear from her back.

She then starts to flap her wings. The black feathers float in the air and then drop down to my feet.

What is that?

Eh? Certainly Yuuma-chan is cute like an angel, but…

Angel? No, there's no way that can be true.

Is it some kind of acting?

My beautiful girlfriend who is flapping her wings while the sun sets behind her. It looks like a scene from a fantasy story.

But there is no way I can believe something like this.

Her cute looking eyes change into cold scary eyes.

"It was fun. The short time I spent with you. It was like playing house with a little child."

Yuuma-chan's voice sounds very cold. Her tone is like an adult's. Her mouth is forming a cold smile.

BUZZ

A sound much heavier than the noise that a game console makes vibrates in the air.

It's making a lot of buzzing noise and _it_ appears in her hands.

It looks like a spear.

Is it glowing? It seems like it's a bulk of light or something…. Actually, that is a spear.

HYU

The sound of the wind. A nasty noise follows after it.

DON!

The moment I thought something grazed my stomach, the spear which was in Yuuma-chan's hand pierces my stomach.

She threw that at me...

But rather than that, why? I tried to pull the spear out of me, but it disappears.

The only thing left was a huge hole in my stomach. And blood which is flowing out from it. Blood. Blood.

My head got dizzy, and my eyesight became blurry. I was already lying on the ground and by the time I realised it, my legs lost their balance.

Footsteps close in on me while I'm on the ground.

A small voice vaguely reaches me. It's Yuuma-chan.

"Sorry. You were a threat to us, so we decided to get rid of you early. If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God who put the Sacred Gear inside you."

...Sacred, what...?

I can't even ask her a question and I'm in a state where I'm down on the ground. Her footsteps get further away from me.

At the same time, I started to lose my consciousness. The hole in my stomach. It must be fatal. I don't feel any pain.

But I realised that I was in a seriously bad condition because I could feel that I was about to lose consciousness.

It must feel nice if I lose consciousness now as if I'm going to sleep. But if that happens, I will certainly die.

Are you serious...? Am I going to die at this age?

I haven't even lived half of my life yet!

How can I laugh if I die because I was stabbed by my girlfriend at this weird park!

Ku… My consciousness starts to fade away while I was having such thoughts…

It feels like many things inside me are disappearing...

Oh yeah, I wonder what's going to happen at school tomorrow?

Will Matsuda and Motohama be shocked? Will they cry for me? No way, not them...

Mum, Dad… I haven't done anything to please them yet as their child...

Rather...it's not going to be funny if they find those porno magazines I was secretly hiding after my death...

...Why the heck am I thinking of only these kinds of things when I'm about to die…?

My hands...can still move...

I touched my stomach and brought it in front of me.

It's red... Crimson red. This is my blood. My whole hand is red. This is all my blood.

Then she came into my mind.

The one who I'm imagining is that one girl.

The beauty with the crimson hair. Every time I saw her, my eyes were drawn to her crimson hair.

...If I was going to die, I wish it was inside the arms of a beautiful girl like that...

I started to feel like I am cheating on my girlfriend Yuuma-chan because I am having these thoughts. Hold on, that Yuuma-chan was the one who killed me...

...But if I was to die, I want to die after groping Yuuma-chan's oppai...

Haha, my perverted illusions don't stop even before I die...

Aaah, my eyes got even more blurry...

Is it finally the end for me...?

Damn, it was really a boring life...

...If I was to be reborn, I want to be...

"So you were the one who called me."

Suddenly, someone appears in front of me, and she talks to me.

I can't tell who it is since my eyes are blurry.

"Looks like you are dying. Your wound...oh my, looks like something interesting is happening to you. So it's you… This truly is interesting."

She's laughing as if she found something interesting.

...I wonder what's so funny...

"If you are dying, then I'll pick it up. Your life that is. From now, you will live for me."

Before I lost consciousness, I saw a brilliant crimson hair in front of me.


End file.
